


The Things I Do For My Girlfriend

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette sighed and giggled whimsically. "The things I do for you… Alright, okay. I'll go change… But we're going to continue this again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Just a cute and slightly saucy-but-not-really fanfiction of two hot girls

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**The Things I Do For My Girlfriend**

**~oOo~**

"Are we done yet?"

"No. Turn your head a little bit to the left. Bring your shoulders out a bit more - yeah that's it."

_Click. Click. Click._

"My arms are getting tired, Serena."

"Just a couple more, I promise, Leaf."

_Click. Click. Click._

" _Babe_."

_Click. Click. Click._

"And we're done!"

Leaf sighed and her arms drooped down next to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as the heavy makeup began to take it's toll. She carefully stepped down the safety-hazardous ladder and had proceeded to kick the stilettos off of her swollen feet.

"That was perfect, hun!" Serena chirped as she viewed all of the pictures.

"For  _you_ maybe..." Leaf groaned. "Why didn't you ask one of your other models to do this? They have more experience with these sort of things..."

"I told you before, Leaf. I wanted  _you_ to be my model. You're absolutely stunning. Your body is  _fantastic_." She complimented, her eyes still glued to her computer screen.

Leaf chuckled. "Oh, I'm  _sure_ _you would_ know how  _fantastic_ my body is, Serena."

Upon hearing Leaf's comment, the blonde spiralled into an uncontrollable blush that could very well match her red hat.

"L-Leaf!" She hissed.

The brunette hollered and embraced her girlfriend into a hug. Leaf planted sweet feather-like kisses down Serena's neck. Her hands wandered and wavered around, teasing the already flustered girl before her.

"L-Leaf. Stop. Your makeup is going to get ruined..." Serena whispered.

"Then so be it." Leaf silenced her up with passionate kiss filled with a never-ending lust for her.

"No!" Serena pinched her girlfriend's cheeks and Leaf stopped, tending to the soft red swelling of her face.

"We have to get you to change into another outfit. I have another shot I want you to do," Serena said strongly. Her face still boiling red. "Go! Go change now, Leaf!"

The brunette sighed and giggled whimsically. "The things I do for you... Alright, okay. I'll go change... But we're going to continue this again."

Serena rolled her eyes. "We can continue that in the  _bedroom_ , Leaf."

She tapped her chin with her index finger and looked up into the tall ceilings. "Okay. We can finish it off in the bedroom."

And with that, Leaf went into the changing room and proceeded to obey Serena's every word until they both arrived home.


End file.
